Shaun McGlinn
Shaun McGlinn, also known by the alias of Blordow, is an Australia-based animator and composer who is a frequent collaborator with Jerma. History Jerma and Blordow first met on Newgrounds.com, where Blordow was looking for voice actors for his Flash cartoon project known as Salty Swamp. Jerma voiced several characters in the short series. Blordow designed and animated Jerma's iconic germ-style intro for his YouTube videos as well. He also composed the music for Jerma's intros and outros, and later composed the soundtrack for the Jerma Rumble - Live Action. Blordow would go on to collaborate with Jerma again in the future, designing and animating Jerma's title cards, BRBs, emotes, end cards, and other graphics for his streams on Twitch. He also composed new songs for Jerma's streams during his Twitch career. Jerma-Related Works Music * "Jerma985 Intro" (YouTube intro) * "Bloom Bombs" (YouTube outro) * Jerma Rumble - Live Action soundtrack *# "Byeah Theme" *# "Badass Brawler" (Jay Buffet's theme) *# "Demon Lord Zeraxos Theme" *# "Dubious Disco" (The Disco Diaper's theme) *# "Cartoon Dog Shit" (Jerma's theme) *# "Glue Man Theme" *# "Inexplicit Bliss" (ending theme) *# "Snooze Ya Looze" (unused) *# "Stutter Strut" (unused) *# "Brane Damige" (unused) *# "Didgeridouche" (unused) *# "Turdbuckle" (unused) * "Jerma Sleeping Planets" (Twitch titlecard) * "Jerma Plexus Cinema" (Twitch endcard) Artwork YouTube Jermalogo1.gif|Jerma intro (Jan. 2012 - Mar. 2015) Jermalogo2.gif|Jerma intro (Mar. 2015 - Mar. 2016) Jermalogo3.gif|Jerma intro (Apr. 2015 - Oct. 2015) Jermaoutro.gif|Jerma outro (Mar. 2015 - present) For his first year or so on YouTube, Jerma had a self-made intro that was pretty amateur-looking. After meeting Blordow, he got his help and made a spiffy new intro that also introduced Jerma's J-shaped little germ guy. Jerma used this new intro for many years. In 2015, Jerma began using a slightly modified version of Blordow's old intro that included blood vessel-like bands in the background. He also experimented with one where the Jerma-germ bites into the top of a computer monitor with a slick transition to the video, but it wasn't used very much in favor of the more simplistic one. Additionally, Blordow made him an outro as well, as before Jerma had been using a simple black screen with text. Twitch Screenshot 2019-01-23 at 6.07.52 PM.png|Jerma "offline" card (Jan. 2017 - present) Jermatwitch1.gif|Jerma "starting soon" card (Jan. 2017 - present) Jermabrb.gif|Jerma "BRB" card (Jan. 2017 - present) Jermatwitch2.gif|Jerma "stream over" card (Jan. 2017 - Oct. 2019) Jermatheatre.gif|Jerma "stream over" card (Oct. 2019 - present) For the first little while on Twitch, Jerma had very simplistic production, as he wasn't sure how much to invest in streaming yet. At first he just used a grey background with crude MS Paint drawings on them, but Blordow made him some flashy new graphics to use soon enough. These included the incorporation of the Jerma Solar System. In 2019, Blordow was given creative freedom to design new graphics for Jerma's stream end card. Instead of showing a sleeping Jerma-germ, it likens the stream to a movie theatre called the Jerma Plexus Cinema 985, where all the Twitch audience can be seen vacating. Once all the spectators are gone, the Jerma-germ dressed as a janitor arrives to clean up the mess, including scaring away a nosy Rat. Trivia * The only non-Blordow song Jerma uses in his streams is Tea Break by Jon, which is used for Jerma's BRB or "tea break" card. External Links * Blordow's Bandcamp page for music * Blordow's YouTube channel for animations Category:Real People Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Jerma solar system Category:Youtube Category:Twitter Category:Characters Category:Character